


Жива

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Dark, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Франкен хрипло смеётся – теперь-то он понимает, что за неясное тревожное ощущение было с ним всё это время где-то на краю сознания. Теперь он знает, что его мучило с самой битвы на Луне, что заставляло курить одну за другой и невольно оборачиваться.





	Жива

_Жива._

С этой мыслью Штейн просыпается посреди ночи; нет, эта мысль его будит, вспышкой осознания и послевкусием в виде гнетущего ужаса.  
Штейн садится на кровати и закуривает.  
После ужаса приходит абсолютно ледяное спокойствие. Только вот руки почему-то дрожат.

Франкен хрипло смеётся – теперь-то он понимает, что за неясное тревожное ощущение было с ним всё это время где-то на краю сознания. Теперь он знает, что его мучило с самой битвы на Луне, что заставляло курить одну за другой и невольно оборачиваться.

_Жива._  
Своеобразный приговор – спокойной жизни и шаткому миру; теперь – он уверен – проблем не оберёшься.  
Но, если честно, Штейн знал это – _чувствовал_ – всё время.  
Кишин заперт на Луне чёрной кровью, Шаулу уже все забыли, Арахна стала сотой душой для Итера, а Медуза – _жива_.  
Жива, чёрт её подери, и терпеливо ждёт своего часа.

Штейн больше не спит рядом с Марией – сны ему снятся мерзкие; он ночует в Академии или, приходя поздно, спит на диване, утром оправдываясь, что просто не хотел будить жену.  
И, чтобы не вызывать лишних тревог, пытался проводить с ней больше времени днём.  
Только вот это помогало недолго; Мария чувствует его слишком хорошо.  
Да и сны теперь стали преследовать его и в реальности.

_Жива._  
Он чувствует её ледяное дыхание у себя за спиной. Он чувствует, как она впивается зубами в его шею, чувствует, как яд растекается по его венам безумием.

Она терпеливо ждёт.   
Она будет потихоньку выгрызать из него куски.  
Она проникнет внутрь, и будет сжирать его изнутри.  
Она может.  
Может и будет.

В его снах она всегда где-то за спиной.  
Он не видит её, он просто чувствует её присутствие, кожей, телом, душой.  
Рядом, в соседней комнате... внутри него.   
_Она везде._

В его снах он ничего не делает – всё делает она.  
В его снах – она целует его, а потом зубами вырывает язык.  
В его снах она выцарапывает ему глаза _(но он продолжает видеть её окровавленное лицо)_, когтями разрывает его грудную клетку и ледяными тонкими пальцами осторожно сжимает сердце...

Это его сны, но правит там она.

Но в реальности, в обрывочных видениях... Медуза всё время находится в его поле зрения.  
Потому что она не стоит за его спиной, и даже не касается его – только смотрит.  
Смотрит, стоя за спиной Мари.  
Смотрит и тянется руками к её горлу.

Штейну трудно контролировать своё безумие (её безумие?), но он всё повторяет про себя: это его видение, это его больное воображение, это неправда, неправда, её здесь нет...

Но она _жива_.

Она просто ждёт своего часа, когда снова может явиться на свет в чужом теле.  
Она жива и очень, очень терпелива.

Штейн снова нервно курит, _одну за другой_. Он не знает, откуда ждать неприятностей, он не знает, стоит ли говорить Шинигами... может быть это всё-таки его безумие?..  
Он не знает, что делать, он устал пить бесполезное снотворное, он очень устал и боится.  
_Не за себя._  
Он сидит в старом кресле, сидит и просто смотрит, как серый дым волнами окутывает весь кабинет. И не замечает, как входит Мария.  
Она осторожно садится рядом, вытаскивая сигарету из его рта.  
Она прижимается к нему и, не задавая вопросов, осторожно обнимает.  
Штейн чувствует её тепло, волны её дыхания души, которые отгоняют чёртовы видения и осточертевшие мысли.

Рядом с Марией тепло и хорошо. И Штейн почти что верит в абсурдность своих домыслов. В конце концов, сейчас, когда Луна в чёрной крови, все немного не в себе. Он – тем более. Может быть, это всего лишь последствия той сумасшедшей битвы, может быть...

_Жива._

Что-то внутри него обрывается.  
Определённость всегда разгоняет беспокойство и неуверенность; но на их место приходят ужас и отчаяние.  
Что ж, это Медуза, от неё и не следовало ждать чего-то другого: она умеет бить в самые слабые и больные места.

Штейн осторожно касается рукой живота Марии, и та улыбается.  
Штейн криво улыбается в ответ: теперь он знает, откуда ждать удар.

До его следующей встречи с Медузой осталось где-то семь месяцев.


End file.
